Getting Down To Business
by SeverNSkull
Summary: Itachi, Izumi, and Shisui have worked together making vlogs and being the best of friends for years. But when Izumi steps out for a moment, Shisui shows Itachi that he's eager to take their relationship a step further. He isn't the only one either.


They'd been a team for years.

Shisui would find the topic, Izumi would write the script - regardless of the fact that Shisui never stuck to it - and they'd star in the video. Itachi, however, who never really found himself photogenic despite both of their insistence that he was as gorgeous as they came, would sit behind the camera and film their madness before later editing in their shared home office space. They were fairly productive together and Itachi wouldn't change it for the world, well… he and Izumi were pretty productive.

Most of Shisui's time in the office was spent flirting with Itachi relentlessly or collaborating with Izumi on ideas for their next video. Shisui wasn't an idiot; he could edit and write just as well as either of them, but he chose not to most of the time. It didn't bother Itachi much since Shisui was the star of the show, but in the course of the first month of them working together full-time on their endeavors, Itachi was less than impressed with his newfound vocabulary. Shisui could put a sailor to shame at times, but at least he had a verbal filter when filming.

Itachi and Izumi were both hard at work this afternoon, cleaning up the team's latest video and writing the latest script - respectively - while Shisui sat in his swiveling desk chair, swaying from side to side while fidgeting with a pen between his fingers.

"Hey, guys," Izumi began, cutting through the silence and turning around in her chair to face the other two.

Shisui paused in his supposed musing to glance over at her. "Yeah?"

"I'm going to go out and get some groceries. Did you want anyth-?"

"Tacos. _A bag full of tacos._"

"Tacos…" Izumi echoed and chuckled as she stood from her chair. "Got it. Do you want anything, Itachi?"

"No, thank you, but the offer is appreciated," he answered, his attention still firmly planted on his screen.

Itachi felt Shisui glance over at him and scoff before turning back to Izumi. "Ignore him. Just get him a salad or something, otherwise, he'll be all mopey by the time dinner comes around." At that, Itachi did spare Shisui a glare over the rim of his glasses at him, but Shisui didn't seem to mind and smugly hummed in content.

"Oh, that is true… Alright! I guess I'll be back in a little while. Try to behave yourselves until then, _Shisui,_" Izumi called and grabbed her purse from beside her desk.

"I'll try, but I feel like Itachi might just provoke me," Shisui answered, turning to waggle his eyebrows at Itachi's not-so oblivious back. "I don't think I can make any promises."

Izumi shook her head with a mirthless huff of laughter. "Bye, Shisui," she waved as she made to leave, and then more sweetly and longingly she added, "Bye, Itachi."

"Bye."

"Yeah, later Izumi!"

With that, she left the room and a few moments later the front door was opened and shut soundly before the lock was clicked back into place. Shisui immediately turned to Itachi with a smirk in place and kicked off from his desk to roll over to where Itachi sat working diligently.

"So, Itachi… we're alone at last, aren't we?"

"It seems that way," Itachi muttered.

"Wanna fuck?" A hopeful glimmer of seductive glee crossed Shisui's expression as he awaited Itachi's response. He waggled his eyebrows to add to the play.

It was a well-known fact that both Shisui and Izumi found Itachi fairly attractive. In fact, the reason that the two of them had become friends in the first place was their mutual friendship with and crush on him. It made them inseparable, but it didn't stop either of them from flirting with him, aggressively or otherwise.

"No thanks. I'm particularly busy at the moment," Itachi replied, sparing Shisui not a single ounce of sympathy.

The pout Shisui sent him was childish but he recovered quickly with a thoughtless shrug before kicking off from Itachi's desk, jostling his work station, and rolling across the room. Itachi managed to keep his canister of pencils and other writing implements from falling over by grasping them at the last second with a sigh of relief. Straightening his desk, he tucked back into his work.

As he worked, Shisui became gradually more restless, darting back and forth across the room in his swiveling chair while fidgeting and whistling, among the many other irritating things he could do.

Eventually, all that mindless tampering came to a halt as Shisui pushed himself a little too hard by his desk and sent the chair toppling down. He tried to clutch at the desk to keep himself from going down, tilting it on its side and bringing all of its contents sliding down on top of the reckless vlogger.

The scream Shisui gave and the loud thud of everything hitting the floor was enough to make Itachi jump at the largely unexpected noise. "Fuck!" Itachi cried in fright as he knocked over his canister of pens and pencils before whipping around to see Shisui in a heap, covered in the entire contents of his desk, including his monitor.

He couldn't help but send him one of his deadly glares. Shisui should know better by now. It was only a matter of time before something like this happened.

In response, Shisui chuckled nervously. "Ah, sorry about that," he said with a sheepish smile.

"Shisui, please just pick up your station and get back to work. We have a deadline."

"Alright. You got it, Itachi!" So he said, but there was an unidentifiable glint in his eyes that Itachi couldn't quite pick up on. Whatever it was, Shisui would have to keep it to himself as Itachi quickly tucked back into his work after picking up the spilled collection of pens.

A few minutes passed by until Itachi was surprisingly pushed away from the desk, revealing his smug companion with a hand on each of Itachi's thighs. "You know, I'd be interested in having some 'fuck' too," he purred, biting fondly on his lower lip.

"Shisui… I'm trying to work."

"I know. I know, and that's exactly why you need a break," he replied and nuzzled the coarse fabric of Itachi's jeans before meeting his eyes once more. "So how 'bout it, Itachi?"

Itachi's claim, not a moment before had fallen flat almost as soon as it left his lips and seeing Shisui on his knees quickly squashed any other protests he might have used. "What do you have in mind?" he asked, his voice low and cautious.

"Unfasten your pants, Itachi, so I can suck you off," Shisui answered through smoky lashes, caressing and pressing lightly over the crotch of Itachi's pants where his cock began to fill as his heart raced. But Itachi easily complied; it was difficult to resist Shisui's charm, especially during moments like this. With a flush on his face, Itachi managed to unbutton and zip his jeans, much to Shisui's apparent amusement.

"You're going to have to do more than that if you want to do it," Shisui chuckled, running his hands up Itachi's thighs to grip what he could reach of his ass, before continuing on to hook his fingers through two of his belt loops. "But I can help with that."

It was said with a wink and without giving Itachi any time to consider the implications of his offer, he was pulled forward with a yelp as Shisui made to yank off his pants.

"Shisui! What are you trying to do to me?" he cried while bracing his feet against the desk.

"You'll see," Shisui sing-songed flirtatiously, drawing each of Itachi's legs out of his jeans. Itachi watched him anxiously as he was relieved of his pants and then as Shisui drew down his underwear with far less vigor and even more eagerness in his dark, onyx eyes. "You won't be needing those either," he commented.

"Is it really necessary to get me completely naked?"

Shisui paused for a moment as he was easing Itachi's underwear down. "Well, come to think of it, no. It isn't, but taking off your pants and such is very necessary, so I can do this!" He ripped the underwear the rest of the way off and resettled himself between Itachi's thighs.

A bright blush dusted over Itachi's cheekbones, but he couldn't help but silently watch the hungry, lustful look in Shisui's eyes, especially as he leaned down and ran his tongue up the length of Itachi's cock.

"Now just sit back and keep your eyes on me. I'll take care of everything for you, 'Tachi," promised smoothly before taking hold of Itachi's cock with one hand and finally, agonizingly slow, he took Itachi's cock into his mouth almost to the base.

Itachi couldn't help but grip his armrests as hard as he could, his eyes shut tight as he gave himself over to the pleasure. He could feel every agonizingly pleasureful stroke of Shisui's tongue and couldn't help but to dig his nails into the desk chair's fabric. It'd been a while since he'd been intimate with anyone and he was certain he wasn't going to last. He was especially certain he wasn't going to last because it was Shisui with his lips wrapped around his cock.

He was going to burst and he couldn't do that to Shisui; they were best friends along with Izumi. Doing this could change their relationship completely.

Itachi squirmed in his seat, prompting Shisui to look up at him through sparkling, mischievous eyes. It didn't have the effect Itachi had hoped for, however, as Shisui seemed to pick up on the fact that he was close and began to pleasure him more vigorously than before. One of his hands found its way to Shisui's shoulder and squeezed as he choked out his name.

His balls began to draw up and he knew he had to stop regardless of how amazing it felt.

"Shisui…" he whimpered, but Shisui wasn't stopping to hear him out. There was only one thing left to do.

Itachi shut his eyes tightly, planted his feet on the floor, and with a good shove and a kick of his feet, he was sent rolling backward, his cock dislodged from Shisui's lips. But it was a moment too late.

"Wh-What?" Shisui uttered.

It took several moments for Itachi to collect himself enough to realize what had happened. He didn't mean to release, but at least his, Shisui's, and Izumi's friendship would still be intact. Shisui wouldn't say anything about it if he asked him not to and they can go on just they had before.

"Shisui," Itachi began when he finally got his bearings, "I'm sorry. I can-"

"Don't be. It was great, even if it was a little messy," he chuckled.

'Messy' could be a problem, so Itachi tilted his head and opened his eyes to assess the damage. He immediately regretted everything.

Through the fog that had accumulated on his glasses, he could still clearly spot Shisui sitting on his knees with a grin like a cat that got the cream, and get the cream he did. Thick strands of Itachi's come had splattered all over his face, painting him its pearly white.

"I…" Horrified, Itachi had no idea what to say or respond.

"We should do this again sometime," Shisui said with a wink, further lodging the words in Itachi's throat.

Itachi swallowed thickly around the lump in his throat. Well, Shisui didn't seem too put off by it, but what about Izumi? She liked him too and if she knew it could destroy their partnership as well as their friendship.

"What's that look for, 'Tachi? You look as pale as a sheet."

"What's going on? Did something happen?" A voice rang from the hallway, the front door closing after it.

Itachi was frozen in fear and Shisui didn't look perturbed in the least as Izumi peeked into the room with a white grocery bag at the end of one hand and a fast food bag wrapped in her other arm. Her friendly face fell and her usual smile became a frown as she looked between the two of them.

"Is this what you were planning, Shisui?" She asked, sending him an unimpressed glare.

Itachi turned his attention to him as well, only to see Shisui casually shrug. He planned this?

"Well… One of us had to make the first move. I figured 'why not me?' You know?"

So it was premeditated.

"You could have clued me in too," Izumi pointed out.

"It couldn't be helped," Shisui sighed breathlessly, turning his head to send Itachi another wink that made his cheeks feel even hotter. Shisui always knew how to press his buttons when he wanted to.

Izumi set her sights on Itachi once again, who was feeling less than confident that this hadn't been some backward ploy to humiliate him. "I guess there's no hiding it…"

Itachi, having finally broken out of his paralyzed state, pulled the hem of his shirt down to cover his waning erecting. "H-Hiding what?" He stammered out hastily.

"Shisui and I were kind of hoping…," she paused for a moment and looked away, her cheeks tinted pink and a soft smile on her face.

"...We were kind of hoping," Shisui began in her stead with a grunt as he pulled his shirt over his head, "that you'd be our boyfriend."

Itachi blinked deliberated. "Boyfriend?"

"Yeah." Shisui's voice was a bit muffled as he wiped his face with his own shirt, clearing away the come-splatter. "Our boyfriend."

"Shisui! We have a bathroom!" Izumi reprimanded him.

"I know," he replied, dropping the shirt on the floor, "I just didn't want to miss anything."

"Gross."

"Eh. What can you do? It couldn't be helped."

"I-I guess I could," Itachi finally murmured, readjusting his glasses as he gazed down sheepishly at his knees.

"What? Really! I mean, really? I didn't think you'd agree to that so easily," Shisui exclaimed before catching himself, gently prodding Itachi for details without explicitly asking.

It was true though. In all the time that the three of them had been friends, he'd always known that they both liked him. It never changed, but also, in all that time, he had only ever wanted to keep his two most loyal friends and companions. Maybe it was time to change things up? He had always been able to rely on them in the past and he did like them and their companionship. Maybe he should just take the leap and commit to it?

"You know, Itachi, you don't have to say 'yes' if you don't want to," Izumi said, as though reading his thoughts. "We don't want to pressure you into anything you don't want to do."

"Well… not that anyway," Shisui threw in.

"No," Itachi replied, surer this time, "I'd be honored to be yours. Both of yours." He lifted his head up and sent them a warm grin.

"That's… that's good to hear." Izumi beamed straight back.

Shisui seemed just as pleased before floundering back and picking up Itachi's discarded pants and underwear. "I should probably give these back though," he said as he handed them to Itachi.

"Thanks."

"On that same note, Shisui, go wash up," Izumi ordered as he stood.

"Fine. Fine. I was going to do that anyway," he muttered, brushing by Itachi affectionately before moving past Izumi to leave the room, doing the same to her.

Itachi hadn't noticed that before between the two of them. Had it always been there? Nonetheless, he felt the three of them were going to be a great couple. After all, they already got along well as friends.

The thoughts permeated his entire being and seeped into his heart, making it flutter. Maybe he loved them both all along, just as they had loved him?

"By the way," Izumi asked, breaking free from her romantic stupor, "what happened to Shisui's desk?"


End file.
